The meretricious diaries
by SSOTVDG
Summary: The "Diaries" of those who are licentious, aluuring by a flashy attraction. The Lascivious people with fetishes ranging far and wide. containing Het, slash, femmslash, and solo. Rated for a reason. FIRST CHAPTER IS HET.!


**The meretricious diaries**

**Entry one:**

**Mr. &_ Miss Tuls_**

I want you to fuck me, shove your big cock inside of my wet and dripping pussy so hard, so deep you will make me forget my own name.... that's what I said to Mr. Doe.. swallowing my vowels and making my voice as seductive as I could, crawling my way to him on the red-plush carpeted floor. I was deposited there some time before he entered... All I could remember was several female voices whispering and giggling. I recognized Mr. Doe as soon as he sat in his office chair and smirked to myself, the man had probably had me kidnapped for just this... so I played along.

I stepped out of the closet in my red and black puffy dress... one of my good ones. Yes, I was a female escort, but I wasn't some two-bit with an attitude problem. I smiled at him, walking and probably leering more and more with each step I took tword Mr. Doe's shocked form. My mind ravaged for signs of my purpose here... but he came from his stupor moments later- and just as I spotted a wrapped gift. I quickly grabbed for the bow tied on my dress... and slipped it off, grinning as I spoke "I Have come to wish you a good birthday." His face tinged pink, but I saw how pleased he was.

I advanced farther into the room, until I was breast-to-chest with Mr. Doe. He seemed to like that... the hardness of his cock pressing against my lower stomach proof of that. He grabbed at me... slowly undoing my dress from the back, and I whispered into his ear:

"To shove your hard cock down my throat, fuck my mouth until you cum, filling my mouth before dipping your fingers in, shoving your long fingers into my pussy, our juices mixing before you shove your hard and weeping dick into my tight warmth,"

_...pounding into me until you make us both orgasm... _I added mentally. Physically I felt the verbal abuse stimulate him, and I knew from a past escapade he like to be talked dirty to. His hands had stripped me of my dress, and it had fallen away: leaving me in my silk panties and my corset... and I continued:

"In and out, in and out: thrusting your huge cock in and out of my slippery pussy, making me scream your name over and over as you squeezed my breasts, biting and sucking on my nipples sensually in time with your thrusts."

It was brilliant how this man could practically get off with just my voice. So I whispered "In and out... in and out!" my voice grew louder in my montra, his hands divesting me of my corset. He grabbed mt breasts, squeezing and licking them like my words depicted. So I repeated my brief montra... "In and out.. So much! In and oout! "AH! god! please! fuck me...do... it... HARDER!" and you would do so, thrusting so hard our skin would slap together,"

I marveled at his enthusiasm for my voice... and I began to get caught in the hypnotizing pleasure in his heated touches. I bit hie ear and whispered "...Your balls rocking with your forceful thrusts, gently hitting my ass as you fucked my pussy as hard as you could."

He began kissing down my body.

_Just a little teasing..._ Kiss. _with my... _Kiss. _Voice..._ Kiss. ...a_nd he... _Suck.... and I moan out... whimpering before saying:

"Moaning..." He stops and asks "let me?" I nod and he bites my panties and tug them down "Oh! Moooaaniing..." I pant "...and ye-!" he nips me "Yelling with each time you hit my most seeee-!" he licks my thigh "Se-sensitive spots, the already tight muscles of my pussy squeezing so wonderfully around your pulsating dick," He moans and stands on shaky legs to move away... mi so lost in how this has happened my mind continues my verbal fantasy.

_...Pumping in and out of my body, making me scream out in pleasure as you spread my legs wide to get as far in as you could. Id fight you, but give up to play with my breasts, pinching and rubbing my nipples before moving my hands to spread my pussy for you. You would groan at the tightness of me, pushing faster and harder, my nipples hardening in excitement as i wrap my legs around you, pushing against you to meet you thrust for blissfully pleasurable thrust after thrust as i cried out your name in the throws of passion._

I see him grab a glass bottle... stalking over seductively- or, at least, thinking hes being seductive- and runs a hand on my breast, pushing his pants down his thighs and pouring the glass' substance on his hand before stroking his cock.

_Mh... i could orgasm just watching you masturbate... command you to slowly run your and up and down your hard shaft... whispering ever so lightly "Mh..." moaning with speechlessness, wanting to have my tongue replace your hand. "Nice and slow..." command you like in a role play... thrusting my hips ever so slightly at only the air... watching your hand move faster and faster, pre-cum lubricating your strokes... letting you get so close: oh-so-fucking-close before telling you, in barley a breath of air "Stop..." but, no... you wont listen... because i didnt say stop... i whimpered and moaned out... breathily asking for more... faster... more...because that's what we both want... more...more! MORE!_

My mind has a way of making me hotter than anyone... then mi snapped out of my musings to have Mr. Doe pressed against me... and I didn't know hos I got to the other side of the room, leaning against the hard oak table there. "Where do you want it?" he asks, intentions probably for only lust... But my mind wanted to scream... and I thought of my first time... I would have said:

_my first time... gee... no! of course not! i want to find a run down gas station and do it against a sink that has never been washed before... that sounds great. Who the fuck do people take me for, a two-bit whore?_

He takes my silence s something, and begins to kiss down my body again as he strokes himself... hes going so slow... and I try to stay focused on him but my mind slips and I think of a fantasy again...

_...and i want you to eat me out... ah... feel your tongue flick over my clit.... slurping and pushing tour tongue into my hole... prodding it and making me moan... sucking and groaning at the taste... panting for air... inexperienced... so fucking sexy......slowly sliding your warm tongue inside of my spasmodic hole, swirling and curling your tongue: making me gran and moan out in pure bliss! stuttering out my words as you suck and french kiss my pussy, my thighs squeezing your head, like in my fantasy's... gently rubbing your cheeks... the same cheeks that hollow out as you pucker your lips, pulling away to blow a soft puff of air on my pussy...and drag your tongue from my hole. massaging my clit with that sweet wet muscle from within your mouth._

_lost in agonizing white-hot pleasure as i spread my legs, grabbing the back of your head and shoving your mouth against me... your tongue moving faster and faster, my body jerking and twitching with pleasure...so intense... so much... until im almost there... crying out "Ah! No-... i...AAAH, GOD!" arching my back as you grab my ass, burring your face in my pussy, so beautifully eating me out... almost savagely... my back now arching painfully as i scream my release... my orgasm spilling into your awaiting mouth..._

...and it was beautifully erotic.. because all of a sudden, that's what Mr. Doe was doing: sucking and ravishing my pussy like he was a starved plebeian. The I get my bearings as he slows down, coming up for air more frequently. "...so what would get you off, huh? Seeing me suck my fingers like a cock and finger myself? Plunging my fingers into my self roughly... barbaric twists and curls to have me scream out narcissistically for myself?" He gave a smirk and laved at my clit more lovingly.

I don't think I would mind to see this man everyday... he knows exactly when to be rough and not... when to touch and taste... when not to talk and just feel... He gives me a look that tells me everything and I jump slightly to get on the table... and whisper "My pleasure."

...and then everything that I had thought and said practically came to life... and he was fucking me... But on inverse to the rough treatment I was expecting. Caught in the moment again I whispered "It'd feel lovely to have my breasts played with... nipples pinched, twisted and bitten... press them together and slather them with saliva... running your tongue all over them..." Mr. Doe just smiled lazily as he thrust into me at a practiced pace... doing as I said and playing with me.

Mr. Doe was a caring man... He sought us female escorts a lot... but we all knew we where just a quick lay... and then one day another woman was employed. The girl was quite... and I had met her right after departing from Mr. Doe for the sixth time that week. They said her name was Lynn... the owner of our Brothel-like establishment, Mr. Waite, told me and one of the other escorts, Miss Jannene Omern to train her, but Jannene wasn't in... so I took responsibility.

It was very awkward to sit with a woman new to the escort business... and we sat there woe hours on end in silence... and when I saw that it was time for myself to head home did she speak.

I had stood "Goodbye." I said sweetly... and she stopped me by putting a hand on my wrist and whispering "I have a name, Miss Tuls." I paused and nodded "What would that be?" she smiled softly before turning her cold lustful eyes onto me... and said "Mrs. Lynn Doe."


End file.
